Crimson Bonds
by incendiopuff
Summary: Ciel likes Sebastian. Sebastian likes Grell. Set after the second season.
1. Intro

**BassyxGrell**

**Introduction**

**Ciel's POV**

It was all like a game of chess. Sebastian has always viewed me as a stubborn, spoilt child who can be defeated by a shoelace, but chess is an entirely different matter. It is a game of logic and of skill and I happen to apply these traits to all of my endeavours. I had it all planned out. I would change the maze to fit my plan, finding out the information that I could and planning my next moves accordingly.

It takes a great deal of skill to cheat a demon, and yet I managed it. The stubborn, spoilt child, who's defeated by a shoelace, deceived a demon, a nearly invincible being and trapped it in his power for all eternity.

But what did I do it for? I know Sebastian does not feel the same way I do. And what is it that I feel? Call it what you like: stirrings, feelings, whatever floats your boat. But it all comes down to one thing, love.

I know it was the right decision, even if it's a selfish one, I need Sebastian close to me, at first when he had saved me from my fate I was suspicious that at any second he would turn on me and take my soul before I had carried out my revenge.

But then I began to feel something different. Through his unfaltering loyalty and by following my orders to the word, he won over my trust and eventually my love. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, and I know he doesn't, and I know that he only served me to get my soul, I must keep him close to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sebastian's POV**

"Sebastian, get me a different tie."

"Yes, my lord."

"I wish to cancel my violin lesson today; I have more important work to do"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell Finnian to mow the lawn, it's getting overgrown"

"Yes, my lord"

I finished dressing my master and brought breakfast into the room.

"Is this my breakfast?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What is it?"

"Scones, earl grey tea and toast."

I have no wish to speak to my captor any more than is necessary. Just his eye patch reminds me of the hold he has over me and I deeply regret ever being drawn in by him and making a deal with him.

Once the young master had finished his breakfast I swept out of the room, taking the tray with me down to the kitchen. I entered just in time.

"Woaaaahhhh!"

Silently I steadied the ladder and caught the plates that Mey-Rin so conveniently dropped, placing them on the shelf just in time to catch her. I set her upright, ignoring the blush in her cheeks and placed the tray in the sink. In no time at all the tray had been washed, Mey-Rin had been sent upstairs with refreshments for Ciel, and Finnian was mowing the lawn.

I sat down and sighed, since I had been eternally encased in this monotonous schedule I solely had boredom on my mind. There is no-one to talk to at all, I have no wish to converse with my Master and the half-wits he calls servants hardly have the intellect to do their jobs properly, let alone have a proper conversation.

Every day I wake the master up, bring his breakfast, clean the house from top to bottom and rectify the chaos caused by Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin. It's only been a week of this torture and already I am considering using Laevatein to end my useless immortal life once and for all.

However, I have been able to find some entertainment from a rather unusual person. It's a definite source of amusement to watch him wielding his death scythe even if his constant flirting is irritating.

I check my watch, 8:29, I am meeting him in one minute. I stroll out of the manor house and down to the river, feeling the young master's eyes on me as I go.

**Ciel's POV**

I watch him go, as I do every day and once again I feel my heart break. It has been reduced to little splinters; it breaks every time Sebastian looks at me when I see the revulsion in his eyes, and it breaks every day when Sebastian leaves the house with the chores already done to go and see that offensive Shinigami.

I felt the anger rising up in me and I thumped the chest of drawers hard with my clenched fist.

"How does he not see how I feel!" I cry in frustration.

"Ermm, master, would you like some more tea?" Mey-Rin stood at the door with some tea things balanced precariously on tray, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Surely this is Sebastian's job, as my butler?"

"I-I'm sorry master, he told me to do it." Her hands started to tremble.

"It doesn't matter… put the tea on my desk."

"Yes, master."

She quickly put the tea down and made her way down the stairs, I heard her fall with a squeal when she was halfway down.

'What was the point of keeping him as my butler when all he does is ignore me, and avoid me as much as possible?' I thought, as a single tear squeezed its way out beneath my closed eyelid. I wiped it away with frustration.

"I AM EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND I WILL! NOT! CRY!"

Away over the hills, Sebastian heard him, and smirked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"OOOOOOO BASSSSYYYYYY!"

Sebastian smartly sidestepped Grell's hurtling figure and watched in amusement as he crashed into a wall. He sat up, rubbing his bleeding nose and looked at Sebastian, the picture of sadness.

"Oh, Bassy, why do you reject me? If only you gave me a chance I can show you what we could have together!"

Sebastian smirked at him as he puckered up and stretched his arms out in a hug.

"Maybe another time Grell, you know I'm only here so I don't die of boredom."

"Oooooo! It's so nice to know you are thinking of me Bassy!" He struck a girly pose, fluttering his lashes and sidling up to Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down towards Grell's ear and Grell stiffened and caught his breath. "It's getting hot, isn't it Grell?" Sebastian pulled at his collar, his bangs swishing around his eyes which were staring right into Grell's.

Grell's mouth formed an O shape and his eyes nearly popped out. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE! BASSY!" He hops around in a sort of dance. "Ooo, Bassy, pose for the camera!" He quickly whips out his camera and takes numerous pictures.

Before he knows it he's been pushed to the ground and little pieces of broken camera are scattered all over him. Sebastian's face was close to his with his famous smirk painted upon it.

"Now that's not any way to treat a _lady_ is it Bassy! You should apologise."

"My most sincere apologies." Sebastian said with a smirk, knowing full well that a spoken apology wasn't what Grell had in mind.

Suddenly, Grell had his fingers interlocked in Sebastian's hair and pulled him down to his face. With a glint in his eye he locked his lips onto Sebastian's. Sebastian pulled away with a look of disgust on his face and proceeded to walk off.

"Apology accepted!" Grell shouted, "And don't pretend you didn't like it Bassy!" He struck a pose and waved Sebastian off in a very lady like fashion.

Sebastian walked off and he was angry with himself. Why did he fall for that? That was the oldest trick in the book, what a fool he'd been! Why does he come out to see Grell anyway? He's just a useless Shinigami who thinks he's a damned woman! But Sebastian knew he was lying to himself, deep down, something was stirring in the very bowels of his existence, and that something was his heart. His black demon heart had started to beat for Grell.

Ciel was watching. Ciel watched as Sebastian left. Ciel watched as Sebastian came back. Ciel knew that usually Sebastian stayed with Grell for exactly one hour. But… this time was different. This time Ciel instinctively knew Sebastian was coming back early. He filed away some paperwork and walked to the window. Sebastian was striding across the gardens and there was something in his gait that told Ciel that he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all.

He watched as Sebastian flipped his hair out of his eyes and Ciel started in surprise. Sebastian has never had any kind of habit. Habit wasn't a demon thing! Habits develop when one is nervous, so something must have made Sebastian… nervous. Before Ciel had even finished the thought he knew what the answer was.

Grell.

As soon as he had thought the Shinigami's name, Sebastian, who was almost directly below his window now, raised his eyes to meet Ciel's. They flashed pink. In the blink of an eye they were back to normal colour again.

Sebastian smirked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

However bad it sounds, Sebastian couldn't wait to see Grell again. Inside him there was a battle going on between his head and his heart, and his heart was slowly winning. The cannons in his heart pulsed around his body and ushered any rational thought from his mind. All he could think about was Grell and their kiss. He wanted more. But not only did he want more of Grell, he also wanted to cause Ciel pain. He knew all about Ciel's desires and he knew that he would never let anything like that happen unless Ciel directly ordered him. He wanted to crush the lights out of Ciel's soul, out of that sweet vengeful soul that he so wanted to taste.

Sebastian smirked. Ciel wouldn't be happy ever again if he had anything to do with it. It was time he accepted it, since last week when that fateful kiss had happened, and the course of his immortal existence had changed, he had shunned all contact, however slight, with Grell.

His thoughts went back to yesterday, when the Shinigami had decided to break down the front door just to see Sebastian again! Of course, Ciel had forbidden him to ever come near the mansion again and he had ordered Sebastian to kill him if he ever came within 10 feet of the ground boundaries. A shame but all the same, Grell's expression had been amusing.

Ciel's fingernails scratched down the wood of the doors as he clenched his teeth angrily. Sebastian was doing it again! He was flipping his hair out of his eyes and staring into space. Thinking of… of GRELL.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed and smashed a vase against the wall. Why does he have to torture me! Why does he let me live in this agony! This was not how I planned it! He thumped the door with these thoughts buzzing around his brain like angry wasps and hardly noticed when a huge crack splintered down the side of it.

"Oh dear, you seem to be slightly moody today, my Lord"

Sebastian was standing above Ciel's crouched figure with an expression of false kindness written upon his features.

"Maybe I should just-", He quickly fixed the door, "-repair that!"

Ciel was breathing heavily, angered by Sebastian's aura of calm during his torment.

"Get. Out. Of. My. SIGHT!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian quickly bowed, and exited the kitchen, hearing the smash of china against the closed door.

Ciel was up in his study. He was meant to be sorting through the all-important paperwork that had piled itself up on his desk and was spilling onto the floor but currently that was not the most important concern on his mind. What should he do about Sebastian? Of course, he could always give him a direct order never to see Grell again and to become his… boyfriend. But he would never do that to the man he loved. He could never take away Sebastian's free will like that. He wouldn't go that far.

Suddenly, Ciel hit upon the answer. He would _woo _Sebastian.

Ciel smiled triumphantly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian strolled over the hills, covering the ground quickly with his large strides. He knew Grell would be waiting for him over by the river and just the thought of seeing him again set his heart beating faster.

As Sebastian rounded the hill he saw Grell standing not far away with his back to him. As silently as he could Sebastian crept up behind him and placed his gloved fingers inches away from Grell's eyes. He felt Grell stiffen and he whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

"BASSSSSYYYYYY!" Grell whipped around and enveloped him in a great hug.

Smirking Sebastian lifted his right hand up to his mouth and pulled the glove off at the middle finger. This was enough to turn Grell into a quivering mess, giggling like a schoolgirl. When Sebastian's fingers were de-gloved he took Grell's face in his hands and they locked lips, their eyes were closed.

After a solid minute Sebastian was going dizzy and he held Grell up as his knees gave way. They stopped; they both were breathing hard and inches from each other's faces. Sebastian saw that Grell's eyes were distant.

"Bassy, you have lipstick all over you"

"Be quiet Grell"

Sebastian moved his lips from Grell's and traced his jawline with them and down his neck as he lowered Grell's body to the ground.

As his lips got down to Grell's collarbone, Sebastian suddenly stopped. Grell started in alarm and got up and hurt clearly showed in his eyes.

"Bassy, what's wrong?"

Sebastian smirked at him, pulling his gloves back onto his hands.

"NO! You can't just leave me there, hanging like that, come on Bassy, let's carry on where we left off!" Grell fluttered his lashes and attempted to twine his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

"Now, now Grell, where would I be if I couldn't tease you a little bit" Sebastian leaned in and gave Grell a short, sweet kiss.

"My master's calling me", his voice was deep and soft.

"Argh! Why do I always come second to that BRAT! I want some more, Bassy."

Sebastian chuckled, "All in good time Grell, you'll just have to be patient." He turned on his heel, his tailcoat whipping behind him.

"I will not be patient Bassy! I want more, NOW", he stepped towards where Sebastian had been a moment before but his whining fell on silent ears; Sebastian was already gone.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian's mind was in turmoil, Grell wasn't the only one who wanted more, but they simply didn't have the time. If only he wasn't controlled by Ciel. Then… then they would have the time, and he would have Grell. He walked slower purposely, he had to get his thoughts in order before seeing the young master; he needed a clear head for whatever job he was to do next.

When he arrived at the Phantomhive household he had a clear head and he had pushed all, or mostly every thought about Grell from his head.

"Sebastian!"

I called him again; he should be here by now! As I heard the faint footsteps coming up the steps to my bedroom, I made sure everything was ready.

It was time to put the first stage of my plan into action.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ciel quickly made sure everything was in place and he called Sebastian again, even though he could sense him coming up the stairs.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The door handle turned and Sebastian entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes, my lo-". Sebastian stopped in mid-sentence, his wide eyes focusing on a point just to Ciel's right. He froze. Ciel smiled. Suddenly Sebastian strode over to the opposite side of the room and knelt down in front of the thing. It was small, black and immensely furry.

He slowly stroked the cat's sleek black fur and then with shock he realised why it was lying down. Cuddled up next to it were three new-born kittens. Sebastian gasped.

Each one of the kittens had its eyes shut tight and they were the cutest kittens Sebastian had ever seen. Each one of them was a little ball of quivering warm fluff. He looked back at the mother and saw that she had blazing amber eyes. It was _her_. The cat from the garden.

As Sebastian picked up each of the kittens and examined them with complete love and devotion in his eyes, Ciel could hear words that Sebastian was murmuring to himself such as 'utterly handsome' and he wished Sebastian would watch him with that same look, and describe him with those same words. Ciel walked over to where Sebastian knelt and he knelt down beside him, letting his breath warm the back of Sebastian's neck and he gently massaged his shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" Ciel murmured, trying to ignore the slight jolt that ran through Sebastian's back as he stiffened. An odd expression came over Sebastian's face and when he replied his voice was careful and measured.

"They are beautiful, my lord."

"I knew you adored this cat Sebastian and when I saw her yesterday with these kittens I knew that you would just love them."

Sebastian was growing more and more uncomfortable, Ciel was getting closer to him and he could practically feel the boy's longing seeping out from him. Sebastian was completely repulsed.

"Thank you my lord."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me Sebastian, but I do know of something you could do for me in return…"

Ciel's voice trailed off and Sebastian could finish the sentence in his head. He knew exactly what Ciel wanted, but that was reserved for Grell and only Grell. To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian suddenly stood up, towering above the boy crouched on the floor and his face was set into a blank expression.

"I'm sorry my lord, this will have to wait for another time. I have many chores to do and I'm behind schedule. I think I'd better take the cats downstairs to sleep amongst some blankets." Sebastian gently scooped up the kittens in his arms, feeling the soft fur tickle his face but found his way blocked by Ciel.

"No Sebastian. Leave them here." Ciel's face was blank, but his eyes were blazing and Sebastian knew that as soon as he left, he would start throwing things about.

"As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian bowed, and cast one regretful glance towards the sleeping kittens before sweeping out of the door. Sebastian had no intention of doing his chores. He hadn't lied to Ciel, of course he was bound by the contract to always tell the truth, because he did have things to do and he was behind schedule, but they could wait a bit longer.

He'd just been through an embarrassing ordeal and he had no wish to share it with anyone apart from Grell.

He knew where Grell would be, he'd be reaping souls at this current time, but Sebastian would wait for him under the cover of the trees, and maybe try to get some rest. Demons have no need for sleep but that doesn't mean they couldn't, and plus it's a very refreshing experience.

When Sebastian had reached the river he went over to a small patch of trees and made sure he was sitting on the grass, it would not do to get his tailcoat muddy. He lay down and closed his eyes, immediately drifting off into a sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grell was really busy reaping these stupid souls. Since his life had become so consumed by Sebastian he took no joy in his work anymore and hardly stopped to coo over the splashes of red he found on the bodies. Will was getting very suspicious because Grell had been completing all his work in record time and Grell was sure Will suspected him of getting out of it somehow. He also overheard Ronald and Alan talking about giving him some of their work! Well he certainly wasn't going to do any overtime; he'd make sure of that.

Grell finished reaping the soul of the old man who had died in his armchair and set off. It was hardly an interesting day, the man whose soul he'd had just reaped had fallen asleep and died; hardly an interesting story, and none of the other people on the death list were very interesting either. There was hardly a spot of blood on any of them. The most interesting thing was when an 80 year old lady's name had appeared on the death list:

_**Name: Eunice Hargreaves**_

_**Age: 80**_

_**Location: Canterbury Alley**_

_**Died: Pet cat stuck on the roof, tried to climb drainpipe and fell**_

That was the most interesting part of the day so far, but right now he was 10 minutes late for his meeting with Sebastian and Grell was sure that he'd _liven_ up the day…

Grell rounded the corner, swinging himself around a tree and stopped dead in his tracks. Sebastian was lying on the ground, motionless. However, his tailcoat and other clothes were in perfect order and there wasn't a drop of blood to be seen. So he obviously wasn't dead.

'What's he playing at?' Grell wondered. He knew demons didn't sleep so what in the name of Death Gods was he doing?

Grell decided to go and find out but instinct told him to be quiet. He crept up to Sebastian until he was kneeling beside him, but Sebastian made no movement. Grell's heart started to beat faster and he was overcome by emotion. He couldn't help feeling that Sebastian was dead even though Laevateinn was nowhere to be seen and he knew he was being completely irrational.

Grell decided to make sure Sebastian was alive, even so. He grabbed his hair and pulled it out of the way as he leaned down to feel if Sebastian was breathing.

"You took your time." Grell jumped up in surprise. Even though the words were barely more than a whisper he nearly jumped out of his high heels he was so shocked.

Sebastian's face was a total mask. He looked as if he hadn't moved a muscle and his face was entirely expressionless.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Of course it's me!" Suddenly, with a movement so fast that he was a blur, Sebastian had stood up and swept Grell into his arms, kissing him passionately in welcome.

Grell broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I thought you were dead!" he cried. Grell was annoyed that Sebastian had pretended that he was dead.

Stalking off, Grell turned his back on Sebastian and waited, trying to put on an air of anger. However, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be annoyed at Sebastian. Yet, Grell expected Sebastian to come after him and say he was sorry. Maybe give him another kiss? But Sebastian didn't do any of those things and after around a minute of solid silence Grell felt rejected and he whirled around to face Sebastian to shout and yell. He had a lot of anger to vent.

But he was stopped in his tracks. Sebastian was sitting down and leaning against the tree and his features was contorted in pain. His gloved fingers were massaging his temples.

Grell felt all his anger at Sebastian slip away and he ran over to him at once and demanded to know what was wrong.

Sebastian groaned. "I think I understand how humans feel when they have a headache and it's not an enjoyable experience."

Grell was confused. Something dreadful must have happened for Sebastian to be acting this way. What on Earth would cause a demon to get a headache!

As if he could read his mind, Sebastian said "It was Ciel, Grell. He-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, Grell let out an enraged cry and yelled "He came onto you didn't he! I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE, STUPID, SNOTTY KID! WHAT AN ABSOLUTE BAS-"

Sebastian had grabbed hold of Grell's hand to stop him storming off to the mansion, an angry look distorting his perfect features. "Grell, you know full well that if you go so much as 10 feet outside of the grounds then I will have to kill you, no matter how much my head hurts."

"SEBASTIAN I CAN'T STAND BY WHILE HE TRIES TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, HE'S A THEIVING LITTLE-"suddenly Sebastian's finger was at Grell's lips.

"Grell, shut up. Stop talking rubbish. You know that my master will never be more to me than a good-for-nothing brat. Nothing will ever bring us apart." At this Grell was so overcome by Sebastian's words that his anger dissipated totally and he didn't pull away when Sebastian kissed him sweetly on the lips. In fact it was Sebastian who broke the kiss first and he was looking angry again.

Grell thought the worst: he wasn't a good kisser! He had let Sebastian down! "Sebas-chan, I'm s-sorry!"

Sebastian didn't seem to hear him but he smashed his fist into the nearest tree, causing a great crack to appear up the length of it. Sebastian loved at his torn glove as if he couldn't believe what he had done. A resigned expression appeared on Sebastian's face.

"It's my master. He's calling me again. I fear we will never have any time for ourselves. I must go." This time it was Grell's turn to hold Sebastian back.

"What specifically are his orders?"

Sebastian looked confused, but replied "He said: 'Sebastian, come!' As if I'm some kind of animal!" The angry look was back on Sebastian's face.

"Aha!" Grell shouted in triumph, "He didn't specify _when_ he wants you to come back, so technically, if you were to stay out here with me for a bit longer, but go back later then you would still be following his orders…" Grell trailed off suggestively.

Slowly, Sebastian smiled. "I think you might be on to something there. I thank you Grell. I think you have just saved my life from endless torture."

With that, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Grell again, but this time neither of them broke away. They twined their fingers in each other's hair but Sebastian's left hand interlocked with Grell's. Their breath came harder and faster and suddenly they found themselves on the ground. Grell was pinning Sebastian down, and slowly removing his tail coat while Sebastian's eyes were closed and he was gasping for air. Sebastian hesitantly brushed back Grell's hair and undid the top buttons on his waistcoat with trembling fingers.

Grell started and then leaned down to whisper into Sebastian's ear, "You haven't had much practise at this Sebas-chan, have you?" When Sebastian made no reply, but merely looked up at Grell, he said "Let me show you how it's done Bassy."

Grell gave him a mischievous wink, rolled over and began to undress Sebastian slowly, building up the tension until Sebastian was positively gasping for oxygen. He finished with Sebastian's shirt and uncovering his amazing chest but Grell didn't stop to look. He drew his eyes away from Sebastian's chest and worked downwards, undressing him further.

Sebastian gasped and yelled, "Grell, STOP!"

Grell immediately stopped, he thought Bassy was enjoying himself and he was completely taken by surprise at his outburst. Suddenly though, Sebastian gave him a wink and smirked at him, and rolled over so that he was on top and he began to undress Grell in the exact same way that Grell had done to him.

Hours later, anyone walking past would have seen a handsome black haired man and a red head, lying side by side under the cover of the trees, with clothes laying over them to keep them warm.


End file.
